Closet Case
by trixipixie
Summary: Ichigo takes advantage of the fact that delicious Rukia is just a few steps away, sleeping in his closet. IchixRuki RenjixTatsu -A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon. and Reluctant sexual situations. You've Been Warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.__**You've Been Warned!**_

Ichigo takes advantage of the fact that delicious Rukia is just a few steps away, sleeping in his closet.

IchixRuki RenjixTatsu

* * *

**Closet Case**

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo had never thought it would have started the way it did. They were in the far reaches of Karakura town chasing a Hollow, and Rukia was pushing it towards him, but there was another one they hadn't known about. He easily killed the first one, but the other one came up behind him and had slashed him in the back, he was knocked out. He was coming in and out of consciousness seeing Rukia fighting the hollow 5 times her size. It was raining when he finally woke up, She had pulled them under the cover of some trees, she was hurt, her leg was bleeding she had passed out in top of him, still trying to protect him until the end. The hollows were gone, but they didn't know if anymore were out there.

The top of her kimono was ripped open, he noticed it when he pulled her up to lay against him. He couldn't help but look at her small, wet perky breasts that were visible. They were wet and pale.. He began to feel torn between wanting to cover her and touch her. He covered her, finally, and held her against him, until the sun came up and the rain stopped. She was awake by then and insisted on walking with him. They had gone to Orihime's to get patched up and then it was back to their "normal" school life.

That was last week, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. It was 1 am, he couldnt sleep, again. He couldn't get rid of the image of Rukia in his arms and her cute little breasts and pink nipples. He was laying in his bed. Hands gripping and releasing the sheets. _What did she think, just sitting in there, in the closet. Sure he was a good guy, but he was still a__ guy__. He had thoughts and desires, though before, he'd never acted on them. What was she thinking?_ He was tossing and turning, in his mind her could see her naked and standing over him. His cock was hard, he looked down and saw it poking up against the sheets, it was calling to him, asking for, begging for attention. He tried to ignore it. But he couldn't. What if just touched it a little then maybe it would go down, he thought.

He looked over at the closet and saw the light from Rukia's cell flickering. He timidly, gradually moved his hand under the sheets. He rubbed his hand over the top of his boxers. His cock responded happily, pulsing with pleasure. He caressed himself watching the closet door. He moved his hand **into** his boxers feeling the heat from his cock. Wrapping his hand firmly around his member, he began stroking himself slowly, it felt so good. He didn't stop. He kept rubbing himself and looking at the closet, wondering what Rukia was doing on the other side. It was feeling too good and he turned on his side away from the door, his breathing picked up and his stroking got faster. He liked feeling himself in his hand he was imaging Rukia's nipple in his mouth and him sinking deep into her. He was moaning, trying to stay quite. And then .. in one quick flash of pleasure he was done. He looked over his shoulder at the door it was still closed, and he grabbed some tissue and cleaned up and then rolled back to the other side looking at the door and went to sleep.

At school, he tried to treat Rukia's as normal. The kind of casual friendship they had before, but he couldn't do it. He was constantly staring at her imaging her naked imaging being with her in that tight cramped closet. That night, it was the same, he was staring at the closet, his dick hard in his hand, he sat up this time and turned his back to the closet, legs crossed and stoked on himself, breathing hard and cumming to the sight of Rukia and her pink nipples just feet from him in the closet... he rolled back over looking at the closet, as he went to sleep.

"Is there anything wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked, the next day at school, noticing the tension that had risen when they got back to his house the nightbefore.

"No," he said, smiling at her. He held her gaze, she blushed and walked away.

That night, Rukia heard it again. It sounded like Ichigo breathing hard. It had been going on for several days. She closed the flip to her cell. Then slowly slid open the closet door just a crack, Her eye widened as she saw Ichigo with his pants down, his back to the closest. He was masturbating. His head was back eyes closed, mouth open. His arm moving quickly, his hips moving slightly with each stroke.

"Rukia," he whispered. Rukia's felt a jolt of shock, at hearing her name come from him while he as doing "that". She instantly got hot, wet and flushed. She felt her body tingle, she began to touch herself while watching him. She unbuttoned her pj top and slid her hand into her pants going straight to her wet mound, it was an awkward position, being propped up on her elbow, playing with her nipples and rubbing her clit. She tried to match his speed, he was ahead of her but she was quickly catching his strong arms grip himself thinking of her. He was peaking and she pushed herself the same time as him . She heard him gasp as he came and she bit her lip to keep from making noise. She was breathing hard and quickly quietly closed the closet door. He had rolled over just moments after the closet door closed. Ichigo noticed that the cell light wasn't on.

The next day, Ichigo was trying to spend as much time with Rukia as he could but she was avoiding him. When he looked at her she looked away blushing. She stayed behind after school and didn't walk home with him. That night, he started his routine, Rukia, waited and listened, her cell was open but she wasn't looking for anything on it. He had started, she slowly opened the closet door just a crack. She saw him on the bed, his pants down, back to the door and he was stroking himself again. She had opened her shirt and was moving her hands into her pants. She was enjoying the feel of her own wetness her eyes closing, she looked back out of the crack to watch Ichigo. _He was gone!_

The closet door slid open and Ichigo was standing there naked, looking down at her.

"Ichigo!" He covered her mouth with his hand and jumped into the closet on top of her, closing the door behind him. Only the light of her cell was there. He moved his hand and covered her mouth with his, moving her out her pj top. She was shocked and overwhelmed. His hand went right to her nipples, pinching and pulling them.

"Ichigo!"

"Shh!" He said covering her mouth with his hand again as his other hand pulled her pants off of her.

"We can't Ichigo." She was trying to wiggle away.

"Yes, we can." he said, lustfully, kissing her on the neck and moving his body between her legs. She felt his hard cock, brush against her leg as he was trying to position himself. It was huge.

"Ichigo!" she whispered loudly.

"Shh, Rukia." He kissed her again, forcing his tongue in her mouth. She opened her legs to him inadvertently. His hand slid over her wetness. He found her entrance with his finger, then maneuvered himself into positioned. He pulled back from her , propped up over her as he pushed into her. She had a contorted look of pleasure on her face.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked slowing as he entered her.

"Its too big."

"No, it not," he said, inching in, breathing hard. He was grunting with each thrust, his eye closed at the pleasure of it all. She was so tight, wet and hot. He pushed through her initial tightness, filling her up. He waited, feeling her around him.

"See," he said breathlessly. "Oh, Rukia, you feel so good." Her eyes were closed, she was moaning softly, rolling her hips.

"I-Ichigo." He kissed her lips then went to her erect pink nipples, nibbling on them as he pushed in and out of her. She raked her fingers through his hair, he was trying to hold himself together, he didn't want to come too soon. Rukia's moaning started getting louder and louder. He covered her mouth, again.

"Shh, Rukia," he said, still pounding into her, taking longer strokes. He was heated, the feel of their skin on each other, his hands were all over her, squeezing and stroking.

"I can't... Ichigo. I'm cumming." She moaned , her pussy squeezing his cock. Soon the sensation pushed him over the edge and he violently pumped into her, coming at once. He collapsed on to her, sweaty and exhausted.

"Ichigo, you're heavy," she said, finally pushing him up.

"Oh, sorry," he slid out of her, their fluid spilling. He stayed in the closet with her that night. She lay half naked, in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school the next day, Ichigo was still horny. The thrill of the closet had just ignited his libido. Rukia on the other hand was trying to leave that to last night. Anything that involved her getting out of class, she did. Ochi Sensei had her getting her coffee, snacks or getting her lunch. This time Rukia was taking papers to the office. Rukia would drag this out, then hide during lunch. Ichigo was looking at her like she was a steak and he was starving.

She had taken the long way to the office and was taking an even longer way back going outside and all the way around the outside of the school building. She was turning the corner. When she felt his reiatsu and was about to shunpo away. He grabbed her arm.

"Hi, Rukia," he said, smiling slyly.

"Ah, Ichigo. I have to get to class." She was trying to pull away. His eyes, intense and boring into her.

"Lunch is about to start, there's no hurry." He pulled her to him, and pressed her against the wall.

"Ichigo,.. last night was a mistake." She was moving her head left and right so he couldn't kiss her.

"I don't think so," he continued, kissing her on the neck, his hand moving between her legs. Feeling her wetness he said,"And neither do you." He picked her up still holding her against the wall. She was pushing against him, panting. Then he moved between her legs and quickly pulled out his throbbing cock, he moved the crotch of her panties to the side and pushed into her grunting, as he did. She stopped fighting as he did, letting out a sigh.

"Ah, Rukia," he panted in her ear. The fabric of her uniform was catching on the wall as she pushed in and out of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, as he pumped, her tongue moving feverishly with his. He would look over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming, then focusing back on her.

They moved together moaning when they heard the bell for lunch. They would have to hurry. Ichigo picked up his pace, Rukia's hair bouncing as he did.

"We don't have much time," he panted.

"Ichigo!" she clung to him as she came, gyrating her hips on his cock. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back.

"Ichigo, don't come inside me." But it was too late, she felt hfis hot liquid pouring into her, as he sucked on her neck. His body moved into her or several moments afterwards. He relaxed slowly, kissing her gently, as he finished. He was still breathing hard when he set her gently down, his cum sliding out of her and down her leg. She scowled at him, and tried to adjust her underwear. Ichigo returned to class, after lunch, flushed. Rukia didn't.

The next few nights, it was the same, Rukia trying to talk Ichigo from coming into the closet with her. She lost every time.

The days at school as well, Rukia was doing everything she could Not to leave the class room, but he always caught her one way or another. Today was different, he wasn't looking at her. He hadn't even looked back at her at all today. That was good. Maybe he had had enough. They almost got caught the night before. His dad had looked in on him, seeing the bed empty, just assumed he had sneaked out.

She had stayed put at her desk, all day today but she was wiggling in her seat now._ Damn, those juice boxes._ She had to go.

"Ochi sensei, may I be excused?"

"Oh."

"Restroom."

"Fine, Kuchiki-san. Please try to come back today, though." Rukia glanced at Ichigo. He didn't look up from his book.

She had barely made it, she could rest easy for the day and maybe she'd get some sleep tonight.

"Hey," Ichigo's deep voice said, from around the corner as she headed to class. Rukia flinched.

"Ah, Ichigo," she said, he was blocking her way.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No, of course not."

"I'm glad." He took her outside by the hand leading her away from the school, out to the sports field.

"Ichigo, we shouldn't."

"It'll be fine." He grabbed her breast. "No one's around."

_They were at it again_. Tatsuki watched from out of he PE equipment shed. This had been another afternoon straight that she had seen Ichigo and Rukia doing it. She was flushed, hypnotized by the animal movements of the two. He had her bent over now in front of him, knees bent as he plowed into her from behind. Tatsuki's mouth was open her hand under her skirt, rubbing gently on herself.

"Ah, Ichigo..."

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit 've Been Warned!**

**IchixRuki RenjixTatsu**

**

* * *

  
**

Closet Case

chapter 2

Tatsuki had been watching Ichigo and Rukia have sex around the school for the last two weeks. What did he see in her, that Tatsuki didn't have. They had known each other since they were little. Ever since Rukia had gotten to school, Tatsuki had felt Ichigo's friendship slipping away. Didn't he see her as a girl?

Rukia always was resistant, when they started but easily got into the flow. Tatsuki was amazed that besides her no one else had caught them. During PE she had to take equipment back to the shed, and happened upon them in the back of the school. She stopped immediately, just watching them. She was mad and excited all these feelings rushing and building in her including, jealousy and longing. She meant to talk to them about it the next day but had had such an intense orgasm when she masturbated that night, she had decided against. The days that followed, she looked all over trying to find where they were, when they were out of class together.

Today they were at it again, this time in the locker room. Ichigo was laying on a bench and Rukia straddling him, was sitting on top of his cock. He had her shirt open pinching her nipples and she was rolling her hips calling his name. Tatsuki's fingers were wet with her own juices, her legs were open and she was pinching her nipples. The sound of their breathing was turning her on. The sound of them rubbing, stroking Rukia's wet clit was audible, too.

"They're at it again, huh?" Tatsuki froze, at the deep voice coming from behind her. Her hand was still in her panties. She pulled her shirt closed and slowly pulled her hand from her underwear. She kept her wet hand in front of her. She tried to look over her shoulder as discretely as possible. The transfer student Renji Abarai, was leaning against the wall smiling at her. She turned back to the cracked door she had been looking through, pushing up open and ran out.

"Hmph." Renji smirked.

She was looking behind her, sporadically, to see if he was following her. When she ran into what she thought was a tree but it was Renji. How'd he get here so fast?

"Hey, slow down. I'm not gonna tell anyone." He said, holding her shoulders.

"Get you're hands off me!" Tatsuki yelled, swinging wildly and trying to slap Renji with the hand that she had been pleasuring herself with. He grabbed her wrist, holding her arm. She looked horrified and thrilled as he stared at her and smelled her fingers then put them in his mouth and sucked them. She was breathing hard, her face red as she snatched her hand back, unable to move a brief moment, her clit tingling, and ran back to class. He didn't follow her that time.

After school Renji was in front, talking with Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu. He saw Tatsuki when she came out and kept watching smirking at her. She tried to avoid his gaze, her heart racing.

"Have a good night, Tatsuki." Renji called to her, as she was saying good bye to Orihime. She immediately ran off.

"What's with her?" Ichigo asked.

The next day, Tatsuki sat glued to her seat as Ichigo followed a few minutes after Rukia when she was sent to pick up papers from the office. Renji who sat across from her by the door was staring at her. He raised his eyebrow at her as she watched Ichigo leave. He nodded his head indicating for for her to go with him. She turned around blushing closing her legs tight, her clit on fire and tingling again. He was always around wherever he went over the next few days, like a phantom, that always got her pulse racing.

During PE, Renji was on the bleachers as Tatsuki ran around the track. He was leaning back, arms up, reclining with his legs open. He had on a pair of sunglasses so it looked like he was looking at the sky. When Tatsuki was running, she felt in control so Renji's presence didn't bother her. He didn't move the whole time she was running, even when she was cooling down and heading to the showers. She had half way expected (or hoped) for him to come into the showers, but he didn't. I guess his taunting is over, she said to herself heading to the main building with her bag.

"I like athletic girls." She dropped her bag hearing his voice behind her. "No wonder you're a star athlete." He walked over to her, helping her pick her things up. She was fumbling, completely flustered.

"You smell good." She looked at him shocked. He put up 2 fingers to his nose and smiled. She gasped falling back and moving away.

"Hmph. " He stood up looking down at her, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." He handed her her last book and turned to leave. Her heart was beating, but she couldn't speak. Stop him, Stop Him!

"Wait!" she choked out.

"Hmm?" he stopped and turn.

"Ahh." she didn't know what to say. Renji smiled.

Renji had Tatsuki back into the men's shower, there were no classes for the guys that day. He was bent over his hands around her waist kissing her. Her arms were around his neck. They were kissing deeply, there tongues shooting in and out of each others mouths.

Renji slid his hands from her waist to her thighs then under her skirt grabbing her ass. Tatsuki moaned and didn't stop him. He squeezed her cheeks and eased his fingers under her panties to her bare skin. He was bending down trying to get a better hold of her, pressing his hard cock into her abs. He was moaning, panting loudly, the sound of their wet kisses echoing.

"I want to taste you, Tatsuki." She gasped. He slid down her body and between her legs. He lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. He looked up at her. She had her head turned blushing. He lifted up one leg and put it on hid shoulders and sunk his mouth on her, she was like a water fountain. She moaned and grabbed his hair. She tasted delicious to him, so pink and tender, sucking on her hard clit. He stroked her thighs as he tried to sink his head further between her legs. There was a noise at the front of the building. Renji stopped when Tatsuki let go of his head.

"Someone's here," she whispered. He stood pulling her skirt down and stood in front of her. He went to the shower entrance and peeped around the corner. He turned back to Tatsuki smiling. He wiggled his finger at her motioning for her to come to him. She looked around the corner and saw Ichigo kissing a struggling Rukia.

"Ichigo, stop."

"Why?" he said pressing against her and pulling her panties off. He lifted her up and slid her down on his erect cock. He moaned and kissing her, wrapped her arms around his neck.

Renji looked down at Tatsuki. He'd given up on Rukia and went for the next best thing. He put his hands on Tatsuki's shoulder sensuously massaging them. She was mesmerized watching Ichigo and Rukia, she barely noticed Renji behind her. His hand on her breasts kissing her on the neck. She kept watching with her hand reaching back stroking his hair as his hands roamed over her. She was only brought fully back to him when he had put his hand under her skirt and stuck 2 fingers in her pussy and he was wiggling one into her ass. He had lubed up his finger in her wetness and was shoving the finger in her ass. She was shocked and aroused. She couldn't move trying to open herself up to him, he bent her over lubing her ass up with her own juices again and stuck two fingers in her tight ass. She had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't cry out. Renji was working in an out of her tight button he had one hand holding her cheek open.

Renji leaned over to Tatsuki's ear, "Rub your clit." She took her free hand and rubbed her snesitive spot, it was wet and slick. Her finger ran eaily over it, an orgasm quickly came one her. Renji pumped deeply in her, feeling her spasm as she had a super intense orgasm. She bit her lip, hard, to stop from screaming out. Renji slowly pulled out his two fingers out of each of her entrances and she turned around to him smiling. He kissed her. She put her arms around his neck.

"Pick me up." He raised an eyebrow smiling and did as he was told. Pulling out his cock and slowly impaling her with it. He began pumping into her, she closed her eyes rolling her head. She was imagining herself with Ichigo, trying to feel what Rukia was feeling.

"Look at me." Renji said, in her ear. "Look at me!" he said, intensely, stopping his movement. She opened her eyes.

"Look at me! Not him." He said, again, anger raising in his face. She looked innocently. "Or I'll stop." He was serious. She looked at him, in his eyes. He restarted slowly again. He stared closely at her while he thrust into her, her mouth open, panting. She was rolling her hips, once more.

"Say my name."

"Ahh, Re-Ren..."

"Say it!" He demanded, with a thrust.

"Renji!!" she whispered loudly.

"That's Right." he said slowly grinding into her, and licking her on her neck. Ichigo and Rukia in the other room were finishing up. Rukia's moans echoed through the shower. A loud "OH FUCK!" came from Ichigo, then low panting. But Renji was focused on Tatsuki. She was whispering in his ear.

"Oh, Renji, its so good." and stroking his hair.

"Tatsuki, I'm gonna cum. Are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"I'm gonna cum inside you, okay?"

The pleasure building in him, as he dug his fingers onto her ass, gripping.

"Ok," their moans got louder in a crescendo of pleasure in Renji erupted in Tatsuki's, he had to put his hand over her mouth for getting to loud.

"Ah, Renji." She smothered him with a kiss a she came on him, body spasming.

"Whoo!" he said , his brow sweating as he set her down his stiff cock sliding from her. The cum spilling on the collapsed on the floor his legs giving out. "Thats better than watching huh?" She kneeled down beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"We don't have to go back to class just yet, do we Renji?" She pushed him down on his back and straddled him.

xxxxxxxxx

"Looks like Arisawa and Abarai didn't make it back from PE today." Ochi sensei said, nonchalantly then going back to her lesson..

.

**the end**

**I was going to continue this story but now Im just going to do a whole new story with with an idea sparked by LOVEMYDOGS82... RukixIchixTatsuki love triangle, Cumming soon.. XD i had to say it**


End file.
